


The Casual Necromancy

by gryffindorJ



Category: A Casual Vacancy - J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Meta, Slash, Wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry initiates Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Casual Necromancy

"That's it?" 

Harry's brow wrinkled, he cocked his head to the side, and blinked. "I'm a little insulted by that," he said. 

"No! No!" Barry said in a rush. "That was...that was even better than you said it would be." 

Harry smirked at him and ran his hand through his hair as if mildly embarrassed by the compliment. "I thought it was only fair that I let you know." 

"So people will have me do that with people I know?" Barry said still completely taken aback by what had just happened. 

"Not other people, other men." Harry said it so matter of fact that it made Barry blush. 

"I'm not gay though." 

"You can say that as many times as you like but there will be stories written about you and a lot of it will be slash." Harry scooted himself to sit up in the bed. Barry couldn't help but stare at his young, firm, but scarred body. He was taller and more fit than Barry but there were similarities between them that only a fool would deny. The dark hair, Harry's was darker but they still had dark hair, and the eyes, a different colour, but still bright and engaging. More than looks though there was an inherent goodness in Harry that many people had told Barry he had as well. Also their names rhymed, which was a little strange. 

"Maybe," Barry said as he thought about it. "Maybe, because there is sex in my book they won't feel the need to do that." 

"There isn't sex in my books?" 

"Your books are children's books."

"All those long hours spent alone with Ginny. Ron and Lavender. Couples sneaking off into bushes. Do those sound like innocent throw away sentences to you?" 

Barry frowned and said, "Well now that you said it like that, no they don't. But my book is for adults." 

"You think children are the ones writing these things?" 

Harry had Barry there. Barry should really start listening, Harry knew much more about this than he possibly could. "It'll be me and who?" 

"Gavin and Cubby of course. My guess is Miles for the most part. They'll mix it up with everyone. Even Howard." 

"Howard? They wouldn't I mean he can't. This is ridiculous. It can't just be the other men." 

"No, of course not. It will be everyone. If you're with another woman Parminder is most likely because she's your friend and Krystal." 

"Krystal?" Barry's head spun. She was a young girl, a teenager who was the same age as his own kids. 

"Why not? If they want to make you into that bloke they'll do it. They'll also leave you out of the equation completely. Fats and Andrew, Gaia and Sukhvinder. If I were you I would hope for the best and hope someone puts you and Vikram together." 

Barry's head was starting to hurt. He was forcibly reminded of the headache he had on that day. "I'm dead. They won't write about me because I'm dead." 

Harry sighed deeply and straightened his glasses. "Snape, Sirius, Remus, my parents, all dead." 

Barry put his head in his hands and said, "I really enjoyed that but is there any hope? At all?" 

Harry got out of the bed and pulled his pants on. He turned and looked at Barry, his hands on his narrow hips. "They had seven books of me. So they know me and everyone around me well. You only got five hundred pages. My story is also beautiful and magical. Yours, for a good portion, is too real life gritty and depressing. There's your hope." 

"There's also Vikram," Barry said looking up at Harry. 

"Exactly. If I were you I would focus your energy on that." Harry pulled on the rest of his clothes and then took out the stick that was actually a wand. Barry hadn't believed it when Harry first pulled it out but once Barry was on his knees on the bed he had every reason to believe in it's magic. "Sorry, I have to go. I'm already in trouble and being late will make it worse." 

"Who are you in trouble with? Your wife?" 

"All this talk and you still think it's Ginny I am going home to?" Harry clasped Barry on the shoulder. 

"I suppose not. Who is it then?" 

"If I tell you that will take the fun out of all this. Best of luck," Harry said. He gripped Barry on the shoulder and then stepped back. With a loud crack he was gone. 

Barry turned and stared at the tossled bed and marveled. Not because of what Harry had shown him was rather great and mind changing, but because Harry had read his book. He couldn't help but feel flattered.


End file.
